Fairytales Can Come True
by Shewolf La Loba
Summary: No one knew Stiles could Sing. No one knew Derek could Dance. No one knew fairytales could be so real.
1. Stiles' Past

Singing had always been something natural to Stiles, he'd grown up with it.

His mother loved music and as soon as Stiles could walk and talk, he was being taught how to make noise; how to sing and play instruments.  
In the beginning he had been confused, he remembered the first time his mom had given him a tambourine and he had repeatedly smashed it against the carpet, giggling at the jingling sound. As he played with his new toy his mother had laughed delighted, his fathers hand on her shoulder, smiling down at his son.  
"Looks like he takes after you more than we thought" his dad had joked, chuckling when Claudia had half heartedly and hit him in the harm in retribution.

Over the years Stiles' love for music grew and he soon picked up piano and guitar as well as keeping in key with his singing.

When his mother had gotten ill, and had to be permanently situated in the hospital Stiles had brought one of the three or so keyboards they had at home to the hospital to play to her. He'd sometimes take his guitar (the one she had gotten him when he was six) and they and some of the nurses would have a 'sing song' as his mom would day.

On his mothers last day he remembered playing her the song he had written, composed and learnt for her for the first time; _"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay down on a bed of roses…"_

It was the last thing he ever sang to his mother.

At her funeral it was what he had played in her honour and if he had played a few notes out of key because of the tears clouding his vision, well, no one judged him. (If I Die Young - The Band Perry - Cover by Michael Henry & Justin Robinett)

* * *

"You okay kid?" his dad said from the door, leaning against the frame.

He hadn't realised he'd been playing until his dad snapped him back to reality. The tears streaming down his face where chocking him making his voice shake as he sang the last line, "Bury me in satin lay me down…"

He faded out with a sob that shook his father to the core of his heart. It hurt, the memory of his wife and how Stiles reflected so much of his mother in those whiskey eyes, but to see his son in such pain in the present was like a stab in the chest, a pang of such remorse and regret. Regret that he wasn't even there at Claudia's last breath to say how much he loved her, to comfort his only son at his mothers passing.

Stiles felt a pair of strong arms embrace him as his father took seat at the side of him on the piano bench.

They sobbed onto one another's shirts for a few hours, the volumes of there sorrow shown in the way they clung to one another.

It was always hard on Claudia's birthday.


	2. Derek's Past

When he was fifteen Derek had given up on life.

He'd made a fatal mistake, not even on the lines of breaking a girl's heart or getting one pregnant; no those would have been easier to deal with.  
This… This was unforgivable.

He was the reason why his entire family was dead, he had taken _her_ to the house, she knew where it was and when they would all be home, he had given her a gate way in. He should have known she was using him, what kind of woman like that would want a fifteen year old boy? She had tricked him into thinking she loved him and then used him like the tool he was to get to them.  
To murder his family.  
All of them.  
Aunts, Uncles, Cousins…  
His Mom,  
His Dad.

When they were gone Laura had been the only one active, Derek had been silent and stoic whilst Cora had cried and cried even sobbing in her sleep. Laura had made sure they were keeping there heads above water; doing the paper work, making sure bills were paid as well as the fees for Peter's room at the hospital. Amongst this she organised the funerals and made sure Derek and Cora ate, slept and washed and generally stayed healthy, taking the role as the adult in there family, even though she had barely turned eighteen herself.

* * *

Once the funerals had passed she bought them one way tickets to New York where she had planed to make a new start for them. She had a friend there, one who had left Beacon Hills when going to collage and had stayed in touch with Laura, who had managed to get Laura a job as a dance tutor at a studio a block or so away from the small apartment the three Hales took residence in. Derek and Cora didn't have to take enrolment at a school yet, still being allowed time off to grieve but Laura knew that meant they would revel in their thoughts and slip into depression.

Especially Derek.

So she asked her colleagues if they knew of any clubs around that they could attend to keep there minds at bay, and as it happened there was. After taking as many leaflets as she could she dumped her collection on the dining table one night; told them to look through them, pick the ones they thought were interesting and she would take them.

It took a little encouragement but Cora settled, after a few different clubs, on a judo class that was conveniently led by a werewolf, one that they had to persuade of there innocent intentions on his territory, who could take into account her extra strength and heightened temper.

Derek on the other hand had been difficult, so much so that Laura was on the cusp of giving up. He had been to sports clubs (judo, kick boxing, football etc), arts clubs (acting, music and painting) and even tried such things as Army Cadets, none of which he had stuck to for more than a couple of weeks. By now Laura just wanted him out of the house, to get distracted by something and hope he'd find something on his own, so she put a ban on entering the apartment until a curfew.

He walked around the city for hours most days but once you had seen it, NYC didn't seem such a big dreamlike place anymore. He went to the library after he got bored and read until the library shut for the day but when Laura found him there once just daydreaming she said it wasn't active enough and he was just thinking like he would at home, therefore she said he could only go there for an hour a day. After staying there more than was allowed one day and coming home to find Laura giving him a lecture he discovered she had friends in pretty much every place he went, including the library, to keep an eye on him.

Now having nothing to do, he went to watch Laura teach at Studio 96 with her colleagues.  
The first time he had gone was because he had been driving around town and had been near the studio when he knew it was near time for his sister to finish for the day and had ended up watching her teach the last 30 minutes of her lesson. He had to admit, it was interesting watching people transform from normal looking people, to a robotic looking group from the similar facial expressions to the way they moved in unison. The back flips and the different body isolations were impressive as well.

The next time he had seen his sister teaching was when he had picked her up on her lunch break and her class was doing overtime because they had a performance coming up, so they were wanting extra practise. That time there had only been 8 in the class but they had been paired of into couples and seemed to be doing an erotic dance with a lot of hip and head movements. Later Laura had informed him that it was called a tango.

After that he had started to pick her up on a regular basis to try and watch the dancers.

He quickly became targeted by his sisters colleagues, who were friendly enough and soon got on Derek's good side. Becoming friends with the people who worked there was another excuse to see the students dancing and see them progress.

One day when all the students had gone, Julie put on some music, deciding that she wanted to dance a little more because it was Sarah's birthday and they wanted to 'have fun'.  
Derek laughed and watched as the women roped Charlie and Sam, two of the few male dancers, into joining them, laughing even harder when his sisters apparent plans of escaping where swatted when Charlie grabbed her wrist halting her getaway.  
 _"If we're in this so are you"_ he said before dragging her over to where the others where all doing the jive in the centre of the room. Derek laid back in his seat by the door, smiled as the others danced and had a good time, watching Laura and Charlie get a little too close just to be friends. Good. He wanted his sister to have someone nice like him in her life.  
 _"Derek! Come on, dance with me!"_ Sarah said rushing over to grab both of his hands, laughing at the alarmed look that passed over his face.  
 _"I-I can't dance"_ he uttered trying desperately to make her give in and leave him be.  
 _"Oh, come on, don't give me that, I've seen how you analyse every movement of everyone who dances here, you have to know how to dance."_ she looked generally confused at Derek's statement.  
When Derek shook his head she just smiled and said _"Come on Der, I want to see your moves!"_  
Thinking back to all the times he'd seen the dancers doing the jive he let the beat into his bones and mirrored Sarah's feet, slowly at first… Until the chorus began _"I live my day as if it was the last, live my day as if there was no past, doin it all night all summer, doin it the way I wanna…"_ (Nightcore - Lush Life by Zara Larsson)  
He sped up to full pace after that, not holding it in or even bothering to be embarrassed, flicking his toes in perfect unison to his partners, laughing all the while until the song was over and the next one began. They danced for hours until they were utterly out of breath, from laughing and dancing, and everyone decided it was time to head home.

Laura had waited until she was out to spring on her brother, asking him so many questions, showering him in praises of how proud she was and how perfect a dancer he was just from observing. After she had calmed, slightly, she offered to let him take part in the lessons rather than just sit by and watch, to which Derek declined.

At first.

When lessons resumed after the weekend Derek would take his usual spot by the door to watch only to be roped into dancing with his sister half way through. This happened a few more times throughout the week before Derek finally gave in and decided just to go ahead and start from the beginning of the class.

It carried on that way, Cora going to her Judo class' and Derek going to Studio 98 with Laura and her version of 'therapy' seemed to be working because as the days, weeks, months went by; they all began to get better.

* * *

After years of staying in New York Laura had a sudden urge to go back to Beacon Hills.

And that was when it seemed to start all over again, only this time they didn't have her there to support them.

When Laura died, it was like the past was repeating itself only this time she wasn't there to keep them a float. Cora kept fighting, fighting and training till she bled and broke bones, even passing out from sheer exhaustion just to work out her anger and pain.

Derek sank even further into depression, Cora far too gone in her anger to even notice. He stopped dancing all together, refusing to even look at the trophies, videos and pictures he had collected over the years with Laura.

When Derek made his way back to Beacon Hill's he had planed to stay only long enough to bury his sister a long side the rest of his family for her final resting place and see his uncle at the hospital.

But then he got caught up in… Unexpected family emergencies.

Then the Kanima.

Then hunters and Alpha's and so forth.

And throughout it all; he'd found new friends, a new pack and practically a new family, but he'd also found the one thing that made him feel again. The thing that made the ice melt from around his frozen heart, that kept him on his toes, gave him motivation everyday and to make everyday the best that he could.


	3. Fairytales Can Come True

The first time he had caught him it had been an accident, Derek had been running the perimeter of the pack territory, out on patrol as he did most days, being the new Alpha meant taking the responsibilities for the pack… And he could yet rely on the others to run the boarders because of how they oh so conveniently forgot.  
He's been so fixed on the foreign scent he was following that he hadn't even picked up upon the heartbeat ahead until he heard a male voice along with it.

A familiar voice.

Making his way forward, more cautious than before, he saw Stiles sat back against a tree in the middle of the clearing up ahead. And he was… Singing?

 _"_ _But we're anti-gravity lock down humanity,  
Lightnin' insanity strikin' inside of me,  
Whaoh Whaoh, It's the heartbeat of history,  
Whaoh Whaoh, like lightnin' inside of me…"_  
(Anti-Gravity by Runaground)

He had his eyes closed, putting his heart and soul into his voice and…

Oh god his voice was beautiful.

Derek had never heard Stiles sing but he would never have imagined he'd sound that way, to be honest he'd imagine more of a strangled cat noise to come out of the boy's throat or for him to croak like a frog, but never would he have expected him to sound so refined.

Derek found himself sat on the ground peering through a bush, enhanced by this voice coming from the boy he thought he knew so well.

Almost two hours later Derek was still sat listening to Stiles sing, gawking at how talented he really was. It was stunning seeing him transform from the obnoxious gangly sarcastic teenager he was into someone who seemed so much older and wiser just because of a few tuned words pouring from his lips.

When Stiles finally got up, grabbing his backpack up from beside him, Derek finally broke his gaze from the spot where the boy had sat, finally looking around and realising it had come dark.

He'd gone home that night with whispered words ringing through his mind;  
 _"But we're anti-gravity lock down humanity…"_

* * *

It was a while before Derek next heard Stiles sing, around two weeks later when he had left the pack meeting early and the others had settles in for a movie.  
Derek had left the others in the apartment, preferring to have a run in the cool late spring night than stay cooped up in the apartment with the bunch of unruly teenagers.

It had taken him no longer than thirty minuets to reach the clearing he'd seen the boy in last time and there he was once again favouring the same tree he was sat against last time.

Only this time he was sat up on one of the lower branches, his back to the tree trunk legs crossed at the ankles as he perched there precariously, holding a small speaker in his hands as it blasted music into the silence of the woods.

Face upturned to the sky, early moonlight making his face appear to glow, his moles that dotted his skin stood out even more upon his features, marking his pale slender neck.  
Derek suddenly felt like writing poems about dotting up Stiles' moles with his tongue-then he could feel his jeans tightening and decided to put those thoughts to the back of his mind.

This time the boy was singing in a angry rough tone, siding well with the loud electronic guitar and the harsh sound of drums blaring from the speaker he continuously tossed in the air.

Then, when the chorus came into play, Derek finally heard the lyrics he was singing.

 _"Fuck away the pain, erase him from you're brain,_  
 _fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me,"_

His jeans only started getting tighter.

 _"Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse,_  
 _don't have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name,  
while I fuck away the pain…"_  
(Fuck Away The Pain by Divide The Day)

By the time the song was finished, he was close to soiling his pants as though he was a virgin teenager again, thanks to Stiles' half lidded eyes, long neck bared and the blunt words ripping from kissable lips.

The boy sat in the tree and proceeded to sing for another hour or so before standing and jumping down the seven foot drop, surprising the werewolf before running of in the opposite direction at a full sprint.

As Derek went home to the empty loft he thought of all the songs Stiles had sung and especially of the first one he had opened with that night. The words were empty and had no promise of fulfilment behind them but that hadn't stopped Derek's imagination when he was alone in his room that night.

* * *

After that Derek found an easy pattern to the times he found Stiles in the woods, at least once a week, always in the same place by the big oak in the clearing.

The more and more Derek heard the boy sing the more and more he felt the urge to dance again. It was strange, his taste for music hadn't changed after Laura's passing, just the change in the desire to move to it, as though his body didn't have the passion to dance anymore.

As though he couldn't find the right beat to move along with.

But from Stiles he found it again.

Two months after the first time Derek heard Stiles sing, he went to the clearing were Stiles was, as always, to listening in as he had come accustom too within the last few weeks.  
But this time there was something different.

Stiles was sat at the base of the tree wit a guitar in his lap strumming at the stings with a languid pace, something that only came from raw talent and practice with the quality of sound it still made through the lazy movement. After a while, he began to sing whilst staring out into space, something obviously playing on his mind;

 _"Shadows settle on the place, that you left,_  
 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness,  
Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time,  
From the perfect start to the finish line,"_

The sad song touched Derek at the heart, making him want to embrace the younger male in a bone crushing hug as a tear began to roll down his cheek.

 _"We are the reckless,_  
 _We are the wild youth,  
Chasing visions of our futures,  
One day we'll reveal the truth,  
That one will die before he gets there,  
And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones,  
'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone,  
We're setting fire to our insides for fun,  
Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home,  
It was a flood that wrecked this home"_

A bitter resentful look took over his face as he stared at the sky strumming the guitar furiously,

 _"And you caused it_  
 _And you caused it  
And you caused it"_  
(Male Nightcore Youth by Daughter )

At the end of the song Stiles dropped the guitar, reaching into his pocket where he drew a knife and threw it to the tree opposite him around fifty meters away where embedded itself an inch deep into the bark vibrating at the sudden impact.

Derek looked between the blade and Stiles.

And again.

And again.

And one more time as a recap before he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Since when did Stiles carry knives?

Since when could Stiles throw them like a pro?

But then again it seemed that Stiles was keeping a lot of things hidden, like this talent for music and his voice.  
Derek couldn't really blame him for keeping a weapon on him though, with all the bullshit that happened on this town he was kind of thankful of it to be truthful.

Whilst Derek was in a state of shock Stiles had pulled out another blade and was studying it whilst twisting the point of it in the dirt at his feet, pointedly choosing to ignore the one that was wedged in the tree.

With a click of a button on Stiles' phone, music sounded in the air and Stiles started singing.

He started singing Miley Cyrus.

What the fuck?!

 _"Well I'm not a trick you play,_  
 _I'm wired the different way,  
I'm not a mistake I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA,  
Don't change me…"_

Derek never thought he'd ever feel this way but Stiles Stilinski looked fucking terrifying with that look in his eye, knife in hand and screaming how no one could ever tame him.

And secretly a part of Derek knew it kinda turned him.

 _"I can't be tamed,_  
 _I can't be tamed,  
I can't be blamed,  
I can't can't, I can't can't be tamed,  
I can't be changed,  
I can't be tamed,  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed."_  
(Male Nightcore Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus)

By the end of the night, Derek had new information to fuel his fantasies and got a nice view of Stiles' ass as he sauntered away, taking the blade from the tree as he did.

* * *

The more Derek heard Stiles sing the more time he spent out in the woods; walking, running and humming to himself, often taking his phone and earphones with him as the temptation to dance again grew and grew.

It wasn't until he'd visited Laura's grave and could almost hear her screaming in his head to "Stop wasting your damn talent and get on with it" as she always used to when he went to back out of a performance with her.

The shadow of his sisters words was finally what managed to kick him up the ass enough to take his leave into the woods a grumpy ass werewolf and, when he came back out, he felt more relieved than he had in years.

The relief rippling of him in waves, like all the aches and pains caused by fighting, training and working out constantly just washed away.

He felt more himself then, than he could ever remember before.

* * *

When he got back to the loft, Erica asked him who had taken the stick out of his ass, causing Stiles to howl with laughter, making Derek forget everything his shewolf beta had said just smiling at Stiles before walking up to his room to get changed.

All the while with a smile plastered on his face.

Of course his happiness couldn't last as the following week, the next new baddy decided it was their turn to pester the pack of Beacon Hills and there was a curfew put on the pack, no one being allowed to go anywhere alone and no one going into the woods under any circumstances.

This meant no dancing.

And no listening to Stiles singing.

* * *

By the end of the week they had worked out that there was someone controlling other supernatural beings, someone that specifically liked fairytales.

Fairytales before they became bed time stories, the ones written by The Brothers Grimm to be more specific.

Stiles had been the one to realise the links between the old horror stories and the witches re creations. Doing some further research about the older versions he found that the last attack was a re creation of 'The Wolf and The Seven Little Kids'.

The woman had created a wendigo, claiming this as her wolf, and made him go to a young boy's birthday sleepover. Milo, the youngest, had managed to hide from the attack but the other six children had been taken.  
The pack had found the wendigo surrounded by the carcasses of the children who weren't recognisable through the torn flesh anymore. The wendigo was asleep and put up no fight when Derek tore it limb from limb.  
They'd called Stiles' father, who had put it up to an animal attack, before Stiles and the rest of the pack made their way to the loft.

That's where Stiles told them his theory about The Brothers Grimm and how someone must be composing re-enactments.

The pack didn't believe him at first but after putting all his proof forward about Snow White and showing them the newspaper article of a step mother poisoning her step daughter with bleach only for her to be put in the critical unit at the hospital with her boyfriend at her side, who refused to leave the hospital. The mother had been at a dance class a week later when she suddenly had a heart attack and had dropped dead. Stiles showed all the links between the tragedies in the last month that were all put up to freak accidents, the three brothers at a building site who were attacked by a supposed wolf attack, the Three Little Pigs, the Snow White incident and now the The Wolf and The Seven Little Kid'.

So, when everyone went home being told to look out for unusual scents that could lead them to the one controlling the fairytales, Stiles went straight to research.

Which was why Derek was sat outside Stiles window.

Sat outside and not entering because Stiles was singing, laid back in his desk chair staring at the ceiling above him. (Male Nightcore Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk)

He was tapping to the tune on the desk, whilst singing;

 _"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel,_  
 _Like you are less than, less than fuckin' perfect,  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,  
You're fuckin' perfect to me…"_

When the song finished Stiles sighed and started tapping away at his computer again, Derek tapped on the window smirking when Stiles jumped and fell out of his chair straight onto his butt on the floor.

"How long have you been there?" Stiles asked somewhat sounding nervous, which is when it occurred to Derek that he might hide his voice for the same reasons that he hides the fact that he dances, not because they're ashamed of it but because they feel its something special just for them.

"I just got hear," Derek raised an eyebrow ignoring the tick in his own heart "Why? Doing something you shouldn't?"

Stiles just got up and sat back in his chair with a huff answering with a quick "Always"

They spent the next few hours narrowing down the list of what could have enough power to control other supernatural beings enough to perform the re-enactments and storing up on their fairytale knowledge.

Strangely enough Stiles even had a big book of The Brother Grimm stories but he wouldn't let Derek touch it, saying it had been in his family for a long time and it was old. Derek respected that and used Stiles laptop to do research listening to Stiles as he read out particular stories he found interesting or that sounded nothing like the bed time stories that were read to children these days.

He explained how the old tales weren't written for children but for young adults "They're tales of right and wrong. There's clear morals to all of the stories – deception and dishonesty are punished; honest hard work is rewarded; promises must be honoured; beware of stranger… They all contain a lot of different things now to what they did centuries ago. Back then behind the safe titles they were dark stories of sex and violence – murder, mutilation, cannibalism, infanticide and incest." Stiles was practically rolling information of the top of his head as if he'd read all of the works by The Brothers Grimm and knew all there was to know about the old authors.

"How'd you know all this?" Derek asked glancing up at Stiles, where he sat cross legged on his bed.

Stiles didn't answer for so long that Derek didn't think he was going to answer but then he spoke up; "My mom used to really be into fairytales. The real ones before Disney got a hold of them." He said flipping the pages of the aged book in his hands.

When Derek went home that night he went to sleep content dreaming of Stiles, surrounded by his scent that clung to him after the hours spent in his presence.

* * *

Three days later Isaac caught a scent down town leading into the woods that smelt like witch, which meant that they could finally stop the crazy woman before she killed anyone else.

At the pack meeting that afternoon everyone was paired of; Scott and Allison; Lydia and Jackson; Boyd, Erica and Isaac; leaving Stiles to go with Derek, which he had no complaints about.

They had a few hours to waste before they could take action, opting to venture out at dusk rather that while it was still light, the wolves being able to see better in the dark than a witch giving them an advantage.

When Derek couldn't keep still in the loft and couldn't go for run in the woods he'd started a habit of sitting outside Stiles window, occasionally going in to spend time with the boy. He said it was to do research but in truth he was just rejoicing in the fact that his scent was all over Stiles' stuff and Stiles' scent was all over him.

So there he was again sat outside Stiles window about to knock to get in but he heard Stiles singing and pulled his hand back as though he'd been burnt.

 _"I'm not Snow White,_  
 _But I'm lost inside this forest.  
I'm not Red Riding Hood,  
But I think the wolves have got me.  
Don't want the stilettos,  
I'm not, not Cinderella,  
I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armour"_

Stiles sang it with a surly, sassy tone whilst spinning around in his desk chair, and it was like when he was singing whilst sat up in the tree the second time Derek saw him singing all over again.

 _"You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty  
Who needs true love as long as you love me truly.  
I want it all, but I want you more  
Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple._  
 _I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
I don't believe in fairy tales  
But I believe in you and me"_  
(Male Nightcore Wonderland by Natalia Kills)

And as Stiles started singing and practically begging for someone to 'take him to wonderland' Derek could only wish he could.

Then a thought occurred to Derek and it hit him like ice cold water was thrown over him, putting a halt to all the blood running south.

What if Stiles had a crush and was daydreaming of her whilst singing these songs? It would explain the longing in his eyes…

When the next song started blaring from Stiles' laptop Derek tuned in again but this time to the boys heart beat as well as what he saying.

 _"_ _What do I do with a boy like you._  
 _L-like you. What do I do with you. Oh!  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
What do I do with a boy like you. L-like you."_  
(Male Nightcore Boy Like You by Kesha)

Stiles was so sassy he could pull of singing fucking Kesha?

 _"I know you know._  
 _I'm wrapped around your finger.  
You're so, you're so.  
Beautiful and dangerous.  
Hot and cold.  
Don't you see the light, boy.  
I could blow your mind, boy.  
Let me be your new toy.  
I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it, w-want it, w-want it.  
Cause I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it, g-got it, g-got it."_

Then another thought occurred to Derek.

Most of the times – if not every time – Stiles sung a love song he used the male pronoun, prefer to sing about guys than girls. Derek didn't pick up on it till this point but even in songs that were sung by male artists he'd changed the lyrics from 'her' to 'him' and 'she' to 'he'.

Was Stiles into guys?

Was Stiles pining over a guy?

Was he in love with the guy?

More importantly, who the hell was the lucky bastard and why couldn't he wake up, smell the damn roses and make a move on the beautiful boy that was obviously pining over him?

Having more than enough to think about Derek took his leave, all the while hearing Stiles begin to sing 'Toxic' (Male Nigthcore Toxic by Britney Spears) in the background.  
 _"Oh,  
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise_  
 _I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

* * *

When the time came to go out into the woods, two blissful hours and a cold shower later for Derek, everyone gathered outside the preserve were Isaac had first caught the scent, they got into their pairs and headed out into the woods to search different areas of land around the area.

Half an hour later Lydia and was sick of Jackson's complaining and wondered of a few meters away to look at something glistening in the grass.

That was until she heard a loud splash coming from behind her, so, picking up the glistening gold orb, she followed the noise backtracking to find a pond she hadn't seen before.

Sitting at her feet was a frog and as she bent down to look at it, it did something she wasn't expecting: it spoke.

"Lyd's what happened me?! Why are you suddenly so tall?!"

In her surprise she dropped the gold ball and it rolled of into the pond, "Jackson?!"

"Who else?"

* * *

Further east, Scott and Allison had problems of their own.

Scott was running around franticly, trying to find his girlfriend, her screams piercing the silence of the woods.

But he had a problem: There was something attached to his face and he couldn't get it off.

All the while Allison was screaming as she had dirt piled onto her burying her alive.

* * *

"Hey, Boyd? Am I seeing things or is that a house made of bread and cake?" Erica questioned stalking her way over to a tree, where there was, in fact, a house made of bread and cake about a hundred meters a way.

"Huh, this witch likes fairytales that much she wants to live with the stereotype" her boyfriend answered.

"Yeah, well, that witch ends up burning in the oven. What do you think Isaac?" she turned to face Isaac.

Who wasn't there.

* * *

Stiles kept stumbling behind Derek as they made their way through the forest, until Derek finally gave up and grabbed a firm hold in his bright red hoodie dragging him along beside him.

"Feisty, I like it" Stiles joked and Derek ignored the lack of a tick in his heart, preferring to zone in on the woman about fifty feet in front of them.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to walk around in the woods with a wolf, little red?" the woman said with a foreign accent, raising an eyebrow in Stiles' direction. Derek growled and pulled Stiles behind him only for the infuriating boy to step around the other side of him and say "Who are you calling a girl, missy?" he screeched.

The woman just smiled, blowing him a kiss that somehow moved through the air, pink sparks flying across the gap between them until it reached Stiles, who blinked when it hit him in the face, the sparks seemed to travel into his mouth and down his throat once he opened his lips making an audible gasp.

Then the woman's mouth twitched as music seemed to come from all direction, and Stiles opened his mouth and began to sing.

The rest of his features looked alarmed, like it wasn't of his doing, as if it wasn't voluntary.

 _"_ _Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_  
 _You sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want."_  
(Mae Nightcore Lil' Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried)

His hands flailed at his sides as though he wanted to cover his mouth but his arms were pinned to his sides by his wrists.

"Leave him alone," Derek growled as the woman giggled and muttered something that sounded like "Oh your good"

"I said let him go!" Derek roared taking a lunge forward and the woman turned her gaze on him as if she'd just only noticed his presence.

Swaying to Stiles' voice she hummed "Let's see what you can do wolfy" she emphasized on the 'you' before blowing a kiss his way the pink sparks hitting him in the face just as they had Stiles.

He felt his feet itch.

No.

No no.

"No no no no no NO!"

He felt himself begin to dance to Stiles' voice.

 _"_ _What a big heart I have-the better to love you with._  
 _Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good.  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place."_

The woman took Derek's hand and they began to turn around and around, waltzing around the clearing; Derek cursing the woman every name under the sun in her face.

When that song ended, another one began to play and this time the witch pointed at Derek screaming "Dance, wolfy, Dance!"

She laughed when Stiles began to sing whilst staring at Derek as though he didn't even know who the man was. Derek began to break dance in the middle of the clearing as though his body was in tune with the words pouring out of Stiles' mouth and the boy found it both awe inspiring and ridiculously hot.

He never knew he had a thing for people who could dance.

Maybe he didn't and it was just because it was Derek, he didn't know.

 _"_ _Let me give, let me give you something to believe in  
You don't gotta, you don't gotta even have a reason  
(You don't even gotta, you don't even gotta have a reason)  
You can love me, you can love me baby all weekend  
Come on, come on over here and sink your teeth in_  
 _Cause if you wanna talk baby use your hands  
If you wanna go make a move, you can  
If you want a shot, baby cock and pull  
If you're gonna bite, be a big bad wolf"_  
(Male Nightcore Big Bad Wolf by Fifth Harmony)

Derek flipped and lept and danced around as though it was a choreographed routine, practiced for months until it was perfect.

In the middle of the chorus Derek turned to Stiles and when he saw Stiles watching him he shut his eyes, as if he was ashamed of the body isolations he was doing as if it was natural for his body to do such things.

He opened his eyes again to see Stiles still staring at him but through gritted teen he managed to spit out a threat along the lines of "If you tell anyone of this I will kill you" but half of it was hardly heard as he was upside down twirling around on his shoulders.

Nearing the end of the song, Derek did a back flip, where he transformed into his wolf form half way through shirt ripping but his jeans dropped at the last minuet; Stiles just had a nice view of Derek's boxer clad ass mid air before he landed on all four paws.

The woman screeched as Derek lunged at her, spell broken because of his new form, ripping out her throat with his teeth, which Stiles laughed at the irony of all the half hearted threats Derek had thrown his way over the years.  
That's when Stiles realised that his spell was broken too and he turned around looking around the tree tops as if to see where the music had gone.

Derek stood a few meters away sheepishly, back in human form in his jeans, not meeting Stiles gaze that he felt on him. Eventually he looked up meeting a whiskey gaze, eyes he could drown in and would usually want to stare into all day if he got the chance, but there and then he wanted nothing more than to just go home.

"Can you actually dance like that or was that just the witch using you as a puppet?" Stiles asked quietly.

He could lie to Stiles, he wouldn't know any different, but he didn't want to, it didn't settle right with him when he did.

"I can dance. Like that. Have for a long time." Derek stuttered out, not knowing how to use logical sentences in the awkward situation.

Stiles just walked up to him, slung his arms around his waist and hugged him, seeing that it was obviously a hard topic for him to talk about.

"Guessing you don't want the others to know?" Derek nodded into the boys neck, taking comfort from the fact that he hadn't pulled away after an awkward moment but gave him a long true hug, one neither of the really knew they needed, but they truly truly did.

"Me neither" Stiles hummed.

Sometime later they broke apart and Stiles felt around in his pocket for his phone, pulling it out and calling the separate groups telling them to head back to the loft.

* * *

"So, what, she knew we were coming and set spells on us all, using her fairytale M.O?" Lydia said taking a leaf out of Allison's hair.

"Yeah, I mean you said you found a gold ball right? And Jackson turned into a frog? That's got to be The princess and the Frog." Stiles shrugged.

"Since when is there a golden ball in The Princess and the Frog?" Lydia scowled.

"There is in The Brother Grimm versions from back in the 1800's, and that's the versions she'd been going along with" Derek said from by the window before going to sit on the chair arm next to Stiles.

"What about Allison and Scott? What fairytale has a person with a toad attached to their face and another getting buried alive?" Jackson said coming out from the bathroom from his shower, Scott wrinkling his nose muttering "He still stinks of pond water" to Isaac beside him who chocked on a laugh.

"The Ungrateful Son and The Wistful Child" Stiles said half heartedly not looking away from his laptop.

"How gay are you?" Jackson sneered before going to go get clothes on instead of just a towel.

"Erica and I thought we'd found the witch but it was just the real witches re-enactment of Hansel and Gretal wasn't it?" Boyd asked with his brows raised.

"Yeah, basically" Stiles said tapping away at his computer.

"So what did you and Derek get?" Scott asked, puppy eyes trained on his best friend.

"Red Riding Hood" Stiles muttered after a long ground out silence. The pack giggled and Stiles just put his hood up to try and ignore them, but of course this just made them laugh even more because Stiles forgot that he was wearing his red hoodie.

* * *

The pack left soon later until it was just stiles left in the apartment tapping away at the keys on his laptop until Derek broke and asked him what the hell he was doing.

Stiles simply turned his laptop screen to reveal a youtube video.

Of Derek.

Dancing.

With Laura.

Stiles' heart rate was so fast Derek though it was going to jump right out of his chest onto his lap.

If it was anyone else Derek would have roared at them for watching those video's but this was Stiles; and Stiles was his weakness, he couldn't be mad at him.

In fact Derek found a sort of peace in the fact that Stiles knew.

"I'm not mad at you Stiles," Derek said beer in hand as he passed one to Stiles, sitting down on the sofa facing the tv.

"You're not?" he asked in disbelief.

"No." Derek sighed "If anything you should be mad with me."

Stiles looked completely bewildered at that and waited for Derek to explain.

Without looking at Stiles that's exactly what he did.

"About three or four months ago I… I saw… I saw you," Derek paused a moment before continuing

"I saw you out in the woods, singing, and god, Stiles you have no idea how talented you are. Your voice… I was transfixed and literally couldn't look away until you went home. I didn't even know it was getting dark until you stopped. The next week when you left the pack meeting early, I left for a run out in the woods, the rest of them were driving me insane and I needed a brake. You were there again and just like the first time, your voice it stopped me ad I couldn't move. After that I realised you went there at least once a week. I started taking more runs in the woods on the of chance you might be out there and then when this bitch came to town, we couldn't go in the woods anymore. I went a few days without hearing you sing and it literally made me feel like shit."  
Derek glanced up looking at the boy who was watching him ramble with his big whiskey doe eyes.

"That's when I first went over to see you about the research before we knew it was a witch, I heard you singing then too. Stiles… You have no idea how stunning your voice is. Its beautiful just like you"

At that Stiles eyes widened and his mouth formed into a small 'o' as his lips fell slack in shock.

Derek on the other hand realized what he'd said and was stuttering trying to come up with an excuse whilst stumbling across the room seeming to bump into every object he could between him and the stairs where he was trying to escape to his bedroom whilst not leaving his eyes from the boy watching him from the arm chair.  
Stiles was far more coordinated than Derek for once moving across the room almost elegantly, making Derek blush in his haste to get away. Stiles just smiled putting a hand on his chest, the other under his chin which he pulled toward him until Derek's lips were flush again his own.

That stopped Derek in his escape, moving to put his hands on the boys skinny hips as they both leant into the kiss deepening it as they did. Stiles hand moved from Derek's chin round to the back of his neck where he threaded his long fingers into the ebony black hair there and Derek hummed in approval giving Stiles an opening to map out Derek's mouth with his tongue.

When they finally broke for air, they rested their heads together eyes closed and Stiles laughed.  
"Hell of a first kiss"

Derek hummed again in agreement.

"There will be others right?" Stiles asked nervously looking up through his long lashes at Derek who just smiled and gave him a chaste kiss in reply that made Stiles snort a laugh.

Derek pulled Stiles phone out of Stiles' jeans pocket pressed play on the first music list that came up tossed it on the couch before grabbing Stiles' waist, pulling him against him lifting him an inch of the ground before twirling around the couch in endless circles whilst Stiles sung his heart out.

They sang and danced the night out until they fell in a sweaty pile on the sofa and fell asleep rapped up in each others arms.

* * *

Notes  
I guess this is a peace offering for me not updating 'Puppy Love' in about 5 months, so fluff to sweeten the deal I guess? Sowwy...

I tried to add in the links to the stories in The Brothers Grimm versions and the youtube videos for the songs but the website doesn't like them and wont let me put them up :/

As you can probably tell, I find writing as Derek a hell of a lot easier than Stiles, so if you don't like it from his POV so much, I apologies.

None of the songs are mine and the all go of to there respectful owners and I suggest listening to them if you're into Nightcore as much as me :3  
If you are please support my favorite Nightcore channels:  
~Nintendofan12000  
~Zero_Miz_Kun

If you search 'For My Sterek Story' into youtube it comes up with my playlist that I made for inspiration and all the songs Stiles sings in Male Nightcore are there because I can see Stiles being sassy enough to sing them. Not all of them, but most of them.

Reviews always wanted!

HAVE A GREAT DAY YOU GUYS!

S


End file.
